The Tufts-NEMC-Sackler integrated Clinical Research (CR) Training Program serves the entire Tufts Boston Medical Campus, training and mentoring clinician investigators from Tufts-New England Medical Center (Tufts- NEMC), and the Tufts University Schools of Medicine, Nutrition, and Dentistry, based on a K30-supported core MS/PhD CR Graduate Program at the Tufts Sackler School of Graduate Biomedical Sciences. The Program provides a foundation of core methods and skills through didactic courses, seminars, hands-on computer labs, workshops, and mentored research projects. Participants acquire a rigorous foundation that includes research methods, statistics, research conduct, research ethics, manuscript and grant writing, and other specialized areas. Also, because the ability to self-initiate and to successfully execute independent research are central to success as a researcher, a key requirement of the Tufts-NEMC-Sackler CR Graduate Program is the completion of an independent research project that meets University requirements for a MS or PhD Thesis. The thesis and elective courses are done in one of four areas of Concentration: Clinical Investigation, Health Services and Outcomes Research, Epidemiology/Biostatistics, and new in 2004, Medical Informatics. Each student has a Program/Career Mentor, and to assist with individual research, Project Mentors, Statistical Mentors, and a Thesis Committee. The Tufts-NEMC-Sackler CR Program has grown substantially since originally funded by its current K30 in 1999, when it had six trainees and nine didactic courses. t now has 46 students, and 23 courses/seminars are offered regularly, and its MS/PhD in CR has served as a model for similar programs nationally and internationally. Nonetheless, there remain opportunities for enhancement, and for the coming five years, we have several specific objectives: 1) Increase the number and frequency of courses taught to accommodate fellows and faculty from the range of training programs and career development awards on the Tufts-NEMC-Sackler campus, Tufts-NEMC affiliated hospitals, and Tufts University Schools of Medicine, Dentistry, Veterinary Science (which will also enable financial self-sufficiency). 2) Expand the content of the program by adding core courses and seminars and by adding a new, fourth Concentration, in Medical Informatics. 3) Increase the scope of program evaluation and related processes and outcome improvement activities for continuous improvement of the Program, including adding an External Advisory Committee.